My Dear Cousin
by Winky796
Summary: Merry and Pippin, enjoying late Spring by the Brandywine River. Pippin and Merry friendship story, before the Quest, one-shot and first fiction I've ever written, so R&R !


**Author;**** Blunka796****  
**

**Disclaimer****;**** I do not own any characters or places in this chapter, only thing I own is the idea and text.  
**

**Some facts before reading;**** Pippin is eleven years, Merry's nineteen and then the time is obviously before the Quest, Frodo's been adopted by Bilbo (I'm almost sure of that..). As you may find out, I do not know much of the Scottish accent, but I love it so I'm going to give it a try (hope I don't offend anyone!) _This is my first FF in everness !_****  
**

**Rating;**** K, until now (this is a one-shot so I'm not sure yet).**

My dear cousin.

** The Brandywine River**

"Come on, Pip, the water's marvellous!"

The young Hobbit Merry Brandybuck splashed around in a quieter piece of the Brandywine River, convincing his younger cousin to come out in the River as well.

It was almost summer, and the hottest spring-sun was at the top of the skies, the warmth tickled Hobbits all over the Shire. Small whistles from various birds could be heard from the treetops, and the skies were like white hair stretched over the heaven. The younger Hobbit, Pippin Took, shifted his feet, wondering whether he would be able to swim out to his dear cousin or shriek at the first touch of the water and make a fool of himself.

Pippin could swim, it wasn't that, he just thought of something his Mum had told him earlier that day. _"Remember, sweet Peregrin, the wind might be warm, but the water will na' be so. Dunna' let that cousin of yehrs trick yeh again." _A shiver went through Pippin at the memory of last time he had been lured out into the cold water, though then his other cousin Frodo had also been there, and "old" as he was, Pippin felt that Frodo would know that the water wasn't really cold . A small blush stroke his cheeks. Oh, how easily convinced he had been, he should've seen the glint in Merrys eyes...

Coming to think of Merry, he glanced up at him, his gaze had drifted to his toes while he had been memorizing. Merry had corked an eyebrow at him, and his lips were curling into a small smirk. _He dunna' think I have the courage to jump in it ! _Pippin thought scared. Pippin watched Merry in the water. Merry was still smiling knowingly, _not in a good way_, Pippin thought. And in a fragment of a second, without much thinking, the decision was made and the eleven year old Hobbit sped the last two metres to the River and jumped...

-

"That wasn't too bad, was it now?" Merry smiled, while they were lying down in the grass, catching breath.

Pippin _had _shrieked when his head came up from the water after his jump. Merry had been in the water for half an hour already and he had gotten used to the cold water, something Pippin had been almost completely shocked by. But then, as usual, Pippin had grown used to the temperature and they had splashed around for nearly two more hours. Then, Merrys yellow-brown eyes had followed something zigzagging in the air, and let out a cry of "_Pippin! A gigantic insect with a sting!"_.This had been enough to set the young one of and send him up the bank, with his cousin following close behind. They had not run far before Merry stumbled over a stone and take Pippin with him down in the fall, and they were now lying where they had landed.

The late sun-light was warming their wet breeches and the curls on their heads and feet. Pippin was lying on his back with his arm over his eyes, covering from the sun. Merry looked sideways at him, waiting an answer...

"Yeah..." Pippin breathed at last, "I mean no, not too bad.", and he let the arm fall down on the grass and grinned to his cousin, who grinned back. Pippin squinted as she sank lower down the skies, and he rolled over at his side, facing Merry. Merry casted another sideways glance at Pippin, and he recognized signs showing he was tired. Merry would've loved to lay there for some longer and just listen to the spring going to an end, but he couldn't let himself tire Pippin more. He got himself up and looked down at his cousin. Pippin saw Merrys feet, and realised that he was standing. He got himself up slowly, and smiled drowsy at Merry. Merry laid an arm around Pippins shoulders and said "Well Pip, looks like you've had a good day. What do you reckon, heading home now, are we?" He smiled happily down at his eight-years-younger cousin, who's eyelids where fighting to not blink for too long. "I reckon so-ho-hoo..." Pippin mumbled, yawning. And they parted as they walked to their own homes, good supper and a warm bed waiting for them bouth.


End file.
